New Place, New Life
by 13LittleRed13
Summary: I am Raven Roth. I am 16. I have had hard times in my life and I fell in Love once. What will happen when Raven meets him again?
1. Prelog

Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans or sonic, just the plot.

As I took one last look through my house, I couldn't help but try yo suppress all the terrific memmories it held. Even though, as always, it doesn't work.

I walk into my old room and a flash back of all the terrible nights I was molested by my step sister begins again.

'Ruby, stop' I yell over and over again

'Why? What are you going to do tell your mommy?' she sneered as her fingers slid up again

'I mean it!' I yelled as I tried not to cry.

This is a common conversation we had when she'd do her torchure rituals. I never said anything because I cared too much about my mother's marrige. Sometimes I wish I did, even though I don't know if I'd be able to say anything anyways. It's embarrasing.

As I walk through the hallway I see a closet that I remember being locked in once when i was very young. My mom's ex-boyfrfiend locked me in there after beating me.

My mom had to go on a buisness trip for three days and she asked her boyfriend to watch me while she was gone and he was off that week. about ten miniutes after she left he beat me for crying and threw me in there. All I can recall after that is a white light coming in everyday and taking care of me. He fed me and read to me often, especially after the man beat me.

I continually go through the house. Thinking about all these different things make me freeze in my steps once I end up across the hall from my mother's room.

I remember when I was home alone one day when I was about 13 and this really 'cute' boy showed up. He asked to borrow my phone because he wasn't used to it around here. So I let him in and the next thing I know, He's carried my small frame all the way to my mother's room and pulling my jeans off me. I'm trying to make him stop, but he just hits me as hard as he can and then I black out.

When I woke up, he was still there laughing with his friends.

They all took their turns with me, except for the red head. He made them quit. He said it wasn't right and that they should quit. They eventually left and I now have a feeling of greatfulness torwards redheads because of him.

My mom sees the tear in my eye and she wipes it away and gives me a big hug. The kind that would normally get on my nerves. She understood. And I am very greatful for that.

Here recently, My grandfather died. He was the closest thing I ever had as far as a real father goes. He had lung cancer. I don't go a day without missing him, but somehow the pain becomes easier to manage. That's why we're moving. Mom and Tommy (Thomas) think that it'd be best to move up state to be closer to her, although mom is also doing this for me, even if Tommy doesn't know it.

As we get into the car and head to the airport, I remember a few of the good memories I've had here.

I remember my first kiss with Billy at his house. It would've been great if he wasn't trying to get me to have sex with him at the same time.

Then I remember Robin.

He was my first true love. Even though we never dated, I felt the strongest feelings to him then I have ever felt torwards another guy. He was my bestfriend through all of it. He hugged me and promised it would be ok. He beat the living snot out of the boys who came to my house when I was younger. He took me home from church every once in a while. He even took me to sonic one day after church.

He was the one I felt like I was living for there for a while. I completely quit wearing the clothes I liked to wear his favorite colors and so we looked like we belonged to each other. Then, one day he had to move.

That's when my life went down hill.

I am Raven Roth. I am 16. I have been raped 5 times. I have fell in love once. This is who I am.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own : Teen Titans, Gibson, American McGee's version of Alice in Wonderland,

When we finaly reached the airport I felt like I had been riding in a car for who knows how long. So mom let me go walk around for a bit. As I walk around, I think about how life is supposed to get better.

Since we're moving far away from my small town, my step sister Ruby won't be around much anymore. 3 maybe 4 times a year. She'll be living with her mother from now on. Besides, she wouldn't dare mess with me anymore. One night when she thought about messing with me again, I took my hair brush that was on my night stand and beat her in the head with it. When she thought she would fight back I had gotten up and grabbed my guitar. When they asked her what happened, she said she tripped over my guitar in the middle of the night and when she went to go get Tommy, she fell down the stairs. I felt pretty good after that. I got to beat her up AND get a Gibson Guitar.

I'll get a fresh start. Away from all the troubles in the small town and move to the big city.

I might even get new friends that don't turn on you in the middle of the semester.

When I finally made it back to Mom, Tommy, and Jake (my younger brother) it was time to board the plane.

As we borded the polite, petite, flight attendent showed ur to our seats. It's three to a seat. So Mom, Tommy, and Jake ssat up in the front of the coach section and I sat in the back. I was fine with it though. Considering there was an attractive guy beside me.

He looked to be a year or two older than me. We shared earbuds and listened to his music. He has rather good taste. We like a lot of the same music. Then when a piano song came on, i passed out. When I woke up my mom was giving me a dissaproving look. His arm was around me and he himself fell asleep too. So as I was slowly trying to awake him, he freaked out and shot up. He smiled sheepishly in my way and then headed off the plane. I didn't notice how familiar he looked. He had rather dark hair, and he had some of the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I've only seen eyes like that once before...

When we got off the plane and found all of our luggage, my memaw (grand mother) and my cousin Taylor were waiting for us. Taylor is my bestfriend in the world. I told him everything and he did the same. He is like the older brother I never had. (He's older by 1 year)

We threw all out stuff in the bed of Taylor's truck and I rode with Taylor and the other's rode with memaw.

When we finally reached our new home, I was super excited. I never imagined the house to be so wonderful! It's a two story, white panneled house, with black shutters, but that wasn't what I loved about it. Actually I only like my room. My room has black walls with a hardwood floor. But you could tell Taylor decorated alot of it for me. He painted me a murel of American McGee's version of Alice in Wonderland. It was beautiful. I am a secret fan of Alice. I have a queen size bed with a Cheshire comforter. I also have a night stand in either side of the bed,a balcony ,a HUGE walkin closet, an onsuit bathroom, a vanity, a dresser, a computer desk with a laptop, and a flat screen T.V that probably won't ever be used.

When I finaly finish unpacking, I go down stairs. Memaw left and Taylor is plaing X-box on the couch while everyone else in the house is in slumber.

"Why aren't you in bed Rae! You're first day at JCHS starts tommorrow!" he said with a concerned look on his face as he paused the game.

"I'm not tired" I said as I plopped down beside him on the couch.

"Ok.." He said as he continued the game.

"Hey Tay," I said looking at him

"Yes?"

"Thanks for fixing my room for me" I said giving him a hug. I know how he is hardly ever thanked and it's gotta be hard for him, especially with Memaw in the condition she's in.

"Welcome"

"Why aren't you home with memaw" I said looking up at him

"Oh she's still here. She's asleep on Jake's couch."

"Come on I say as I grab his arm"

"What?"

"you need to sleep too. You have school tomorrow."

Please leave a comment on the way out ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I am gonna update until I get 5 reviews.. So, please comment ;) thanks and please enjoy :) flammers are welcome :3

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Taylor had already left. So now I have to find out what I'm going to wear on my first day here.

When I finally get done going through all my clothes I decide on wearing a plain black tanktop with purple skinny jeans, with my knee high converse. Then I just straighten My long Freshly died red hair. I'm planning on dieng it purple soon, after I get a job somewhere, and carefully put a thin outline of eyeliner around my purple eyes. they are natually purple, the doctor's said that they've never seen anything like it before, but I like them.

When I finally found the huge kitchen, I found a note on the kitchen table. It was from Tay.

'Left to change clothes and get a shower. I'll be back at 7 to take you to school.'

I look at the oven, and it's 6:47am. I have 13 miniutes to find something to eat. I looked in the cabnits and decided on having a cup of tea. I love tea.

When I finished I went outside on the front porch and waited on him. When he finally got back, he had a friend with him in the front seat, so I got in the back seat.

The boy seemed very familiar.. but I couldn't place it...

"Is that her?" Said the familiar guy

"Yeah." Taylor said keeping his attention on the road

Then the boy in the front seat turned around slowly and looked at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What's wrong Rae?"_

_"Your eyes are so.. blue"_

_"haha thanks.. yours are purple"_

_"... You know what I meant.."_

_"I'm just messing with you Rae."_

"Robin?" I said looking at his eyes carefully as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been called that?" He said smiling as he chuckled

I had almost forgotten that I haven't seen him for years. It's like we were years ago within that short spand of time.

When we got out of the car I gave him the biggest hug ever.

After that, he had to go. He was on the Baseball team & Football team, and they both have early meetings before school, but he offered to sit with Taylor and me. I don't think Taylor likes that idea. You see, Taylor is more like me than anyone I know, which makes me worried.

On our way to the office to pick up my schedule Taylor and I were talking.

"So... Are you wanting to sit with Grayson?" He said coldly as we strode down the hallway

"Kinda.. why?" I said surprised by his harsh demeanor

"Well, when you used to know him I'm guessing he was different, but now he's a prep." He said. He was short and sweet with his remarks most of the time

"Oh. If you don't like him then why did you give him a ride?" I said looking at him carefully as we entered the office's glass doors

"He missed the bus because he over slept, and when I was pulling out of my driveway he ran over to me asking for a ride. I don't know why though. The kid had atleast 5 different cars in his driveway." he smirked torward the end of it.

The lady in the office smiled and gave her best wishes for my first day in JCHS.

Silence passed over between Taylor and I as we walked back outside and sat on the wooden bench.

"You know, there's something I didn't seem to understand this morning. How did you two know each other? I mean I know he moved here from Westmoreland, but he's such a prep, I don't understand why he.." Tay trailed off

"Why he what!" I exclaimed. That's when I remembered how we used to be so close, how I used to have a crush on him. How I felt like when he walked into the room, or even when our eyes locked. That's when I realized that old feelings resurfaced...

"Hey Rae! Hey Taylor!" It was him.

"What's your schedule?" He said as he took it out of my hands.

"How do you have all Junior classes? You're a sophmore aren't you?" He said surprised with a hint of excitement.

This meant one thing

"1. I'm really smart I guess.2nd Why?" I said even though I already knew the answer.

"We have all the same classes!" He said happily

"And we have 2 out of 5 classes together." Taylor said as he took my schedule away from Robin

This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Ok so as I said above, I'm not going to update until I get atleast 5 reviews :) So please Comment and Like :)

Flammers and Grammar Detectors are WeLcOmE :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! c: ... Sorry I haven't updated in like.. forever lol. I am reading the Mortal Instuments Series and I can't put it down, and I've had homework and stuff like that to do and so i just finished Book 2... It's really sad that ive only got this far.. And the Library is closed tommorrow! :,c I'm so sad! Anyways, y'all want the story, not my ranting, so here we go c;

* * *

"Come on!" he said smiling from ear to ear grabbing my hand as he was dragging me away from Taylor. He's going to be mad later.. Oh well Mr. Crab apple will be okay.

"I'm coming! Bye Tay!" I said giggling as I was being dragged off by Robin.

He just gave me his whatever glare he normally gave our Grandmother when she was nagging him about his grades. I kinda feel bad about it, but I'll make it up to him later.

"Where are we going Robin?" I asked as he drug me away from the nice parking lot and into the nice building Made of bricks and multiple plexiglass(?) windows.

"First, I'm going to take you to first block, which is art, then you're going to meet my friends." He said happily.

Then, he paused when we were far enough away from Taylor. "Rae, I've gotta tell you something" he said looking at me slowly with his big blue eyes.

"Wha-" I said as I was scooped up and swirled around in circles over and ovevr again. "Robin, you're crushing my diaphram" I managed out and he finally stopped swirling and stared at me

"I've missed you soo much is all." He said as he put his hand on his neck. "I would've done it sooner but Taylor already plans on killing me... I don't need to give him a motive." he said laughing lightly as he led me into an empty class room full of famous art work. I recognized one of them. Scream.

"Hello!? Mrs. Leah!?" Robin said as a short, red haired woman came around from a desk full of papers.

"Hello Robin, who's your friend?" she said as the her ancient eyes searched me.

"This", he said, "Is one of my gooood friends from where I am from, and she's a new student of your's" he said motionong to me. "I'm her 'personal' guide around the school." saying personal as of there was something more to it than I was aware of.

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you miss Raven" she said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too Miss Leah." I said as Robin led me to a table.

"I'm going to show her around, so we might be late in class later" he said as he led me out the door.

We went to another class room on the other side of the school and he also shown me the cafeteria, and he tried to introduce me to his friends but I don't really care for them that much. They were cheerleaders. Now, don't get me wrong there are the good kind of cheerleaders, then there's the kind that think that they're better than you. It went a little something like this.

_FlashBack_

_"Hey Marissia! Hey Sydney!" Robin said _

_"Hey Robin!" they both said in unison, giving each other the evil glare soon (the girls)_

_"This is my friend Raven." He said cheerfully_

_Neither of the girls said anything. they both gave me a glare and looked me up and down, but then they say that we were holding hands and then you saw the bee line of sweet on their brows. and if that didn't scare them enough, what Robin said afterward surely scared them to bits._

_"She is Taylor Smith's cousin, sister practically." he said smiling as if he didn't realize what he had just said was even worse for them, but I know he did. He was my bestfriend for years and years. He had the same sence of humor as me._

_"OH! Raven!" one of them started, "You are absolutely lovely! But we must go or else we'll be late for trig!" they said as they scurried away_

**_Reality_**

Well anyways, that didn't put him in a bad mood whatsoever, because not too soon later he introduced me to a lot of his friends on the team. Make that every single one of them! and we still made it to class on time! Ofcourse we had to run through the endless amout of hallways that seemed like a labrynth(?). And in the end, He had me on his back because I am appearently too slow to keep up with, he said. Not that I mind.. c:

When Art was over, Robin gave me his hundred million dollar smiles and he grabbed my things and we went to my locker. He grabbed my calculus book and while we were heading to his locker, we ran into Taylor. As soon as we saw him, we dropped our hands.

"Hey Robin!" he beckoned as he got closer to us.

"What!" he said, you could see the slight fear in his eyes. When Taylor Smith gets angry, you feel bad for the poor soul at the other end of the arguement.

In middle school, he was the boy that was all the teachers worst nightmare, he beat up the kids that got in his way, if a teacher go ton his nerves, he did the whole put a tack in the chair and put a twist on it. For time's sake, let's just say he some how made the fire alarm insink with a volume monitor, and you can imagine how that worked when the woman screamed. Every person in the school became very wet.

In freshman year, a senior decided he'd keep hitting him in the head with his senior ring. 10 miniutes later in the hallway, the star quaterback needed a replacement. And a someone to take his place on the field. He broke his right arm and left leg and shattered his right ankle.

Taylor Smith was not a force to be reckoned with.

"What and who did you expose her to!? Or was that your job ever since you found out she was here!?" he said pointing torwards me

"What are you talking about!?" Robin said comepletely overwhelmed with what was going on, it wasn't even 30 seconds ago we were walking down the hall together laughing.

"This!" Taylor said holding up a piece of neon paper with a torn corner. It had a picture on it

The picture shwn two stick figures standing beside eachother, and one had a little bump on her belly. In a little voice bubble above the male's head said ' hey everybody! I just had sex with this hoe! come meet her!'

My face went pale as did Robin's, and Taylor's just got even redder than before.

* * *

What happened!? Who made the picture? Is Robin going to make it? Find out later in New Place, New Life! Please comment and review R&R please Grammar nazi's and flames are welcome c:


End file.
